How Can Something So Nasty, Sick and Wrong Feel So Good?
by blazergod200
Summary: a love story unmatched
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot summer day and the weather was hot enough to make anyone sweat if they stayed out in the sun for too long. The eleven-year-old Max was mowing the lawn to his yard, he was wearing a red T-shirt and jeans with tenny shoes, he was sweating a lot and was already done mowing the lawn.

"Man it's hot out here." said Max taking in a deep breath and letting it out.

Suddenly, someone made a wolf whistle to Max and he turned to see Peg Pete stairing at him with a look of concern and sympathy, she was near the wooden fence that was next to Peg's house. Peg was wearing a pink sweater and white pants.

"Max, your burning up sweety." said Peg as she felt Max's forehead and felt the heat, she wiped the excess sweat off the bushes from her end of the fence. "Wanna come inside my house for a drink?"

"Sure Mrs. P. Sounds good." said Max as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Max headed for Peg's house which was the home of his best friend. Once they walked inside, Max felt the cool air-condition blow on his body and face, it felt so good and Peg got out a clean rag to wipe off all the sweat from Max's face and gave him a hug, shoving his face in between her huge and bouncy trible K sized breasts, each boob was fifteen or more inches in width and length.

Max was blushing deep red from the affectionate and yet sensual hug from Peg, she hugged him tightly to her body very close until she released her grip. Max's face was fre but still blushing.

"Just one question, Mrs. P? Are those real?" asked Max curiously.

"You bet they are." said Peg playfully.

Peg suddenly planted a big kiss to Max's lips and kissed him passionately, making him blush a deeper shade of red. Max was having his first kiss with Peg Pete, his best friend's mother. Loud and wet smooching sounds were heard from the kiss until Peg broke the kiss and wrapped her arms around Max's body in a hug. Peg was giggling with a smile.

Peg smiled slyly as she lead Max into the next room by holding his hand as she walked him inside the room where the couch was at. Max sat on the couch to rest.

"I'll be right back with cold lemonade." said Peg.

Peg left the room to go get some cold lemonade from the kitchen and Max waited on the couch. Max felt relaxed and cooled down after he was resting on the couch in his best friend's house that was next door.

"Mrs. P is so nice to me, nicer than usual but still a good thing. I think she likes me." said Max quietly.

Any of the sweat on Max's body had dried off by now and he decided to take off his shoes and socks, setting them on the floor and the cool air tickled the skin of his feet.

"So much better." said Max looking relaxed.

He heard foot steps coming and he knew it was Peg with the lemonade and when she entered the room, Max looked embarrassed with suprise as Peg walked in without her pink sweater on and she was topless. Peg's triple K sized breasts were exposed and each boob was bigger than Max's head. She walked over and sat next to Max, she gave him a tall glass of cold lemonade and both of them guzzled it down like two thirsty travelers in the desert and felt refreshed, setting the glasses on the nearby coffee table.

"Mrs. P, why are you topless?" asked Max sheepishly.

"I was feeling a little hot myself and decided to cool down with you." said Peg as she took off her pink-heeled shoes and layed them on the floor.

Peg placed an arm around Max in a one armed hug and started to rub his chest around and around in circles sensually with one finger, making Max moan slightly and feel something weird happening inside, as if he felt strangely warm inside on a cold winter morning.

"Do you have a girl friend, Max?" said Peg giggling playfully.

"Uhhh, well, no." said Max with a blushing yet shy look on his face.

"Than give big momma a big, wet smacker-roo to make you feel all better." said Peg excitedly with a lustful grin.

Before Max could reply. Peg planted another kiss to Max's lips with a passionate kiss, she moaned into the kiss as she was kissing Max again. Max felt embarrassed yet oddly turned on, he felt like he was being loved on by a hot girl on valentine's day. Peg pulled her lips away in a loud and wet smooching sound and suddenly, Max felt a large hard-on tent up in his jeans and Peg saw it immediately.

"Is that a bump from an accident, Maxxie?" asked Peg.

Max looked down and saw his pants have a hard-on tenting in his pants and he was feeling really embarrassed.

"It's nothing, Mrs. P" said Max sheepishly.

Peg reached down and gave Max's huge hard-on a grope and squeeze which made Max moan in pleasure from the grip.

"It looks serious, let me help you feel all better from the painful bump." said Peg playfully.

Peg started to take off Max's shirt and exposed his well-tone body and than she reached down to pull the zipper down and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them off along with his underwear. Max's foot long cock was exposed and hard as world's hardest diamonds, his balls were quite large too. Peg than took off her pants and now her well toned body was fully naked and exposed and she was right about one thing, she wasn't wearing panties.

Peg felt a high level of sexual arousal inside her body and her hormones started raging, she felt hot inside and wanted to do one thing with Max and that was fuck the living shit out of him. She had a well trimmed body with curvy arms and legs, her well trimmed body looked rather voluptuously curvy.

"I'm not wearing panties, Maxxie." said Peg lustfully with a lustful expression.

"What are you doing, Mrs. P?" asked Max as he moaned from Peg's sexual touch to his large dick.

"You'll see what I'm doing. I wanted to do this with you for a long time." said Peg as she planted another kiss to his lips. "Your so adorable, I always thought you were the most cutest boy I ever saw."

Peg than took off her pants and now her well toned body was fully naked and exposed and she was right about one thing, she wasn't wearing panties. Peg lowered her head down and gave the head of Max's cock a lick which made him moan in pleasure and buck slightly, it felt good to the sensation of his young body. Peg than wrapped her humongous breasts around Max's huge dick, rubbing her huge breasts around his cock like masturbating him and Max moaned louder with pleasure.

"Mrs. P. Your breasts feel so soft and I never they were this big. This feels good." moaned Max lightly.

"I'm gonna turn you into a man, my man that is." said Peg lustfully.

Peg gave Max's huge shaft another lick and made him moan in pleasure louder, she kept on rubbing her huge boobs around his massive length and it made Max moan louder the longer she did it. A look of horny excitement was on her face with a smile.

"This feels good, Mrs. P." moaned Max with a gasp. "I never knew you loved me this much but what if Mr. P finds out, isn't this cheating on him?"

"Ever since the day I met you, Max. I always loved you so much because you are so cute. I wanted to do this for a long time." said Peg with a pleasured giggle. "And don't worry about Pete, he's never gonna find out from the way our relationship is."

Peg rubbed her breasts around Max's dick faster and harder, giving the head of his shaft more licks which made him buck a little more from each lick. Max was moaning in pleasured bliss with an expression of lust in his eyes and on his face, his lower body felt warmer from his first tit job from Peg.

"Mrs. P, this feels so warm." gasped Max loudly.

"You like this, you like my huge tits and my hot body, don't you boy?" said Peg playfully.

Max nodded his head and Peg applied more speed to her breasts rubbing and more pressure to her breasts squeezes on Max's massive dick. Max moaned in pleasured tone as his lower body was getting hotter and was under great sexual tension.

"Mrs. P, I'm gonna cum." gasped Max out loud.

"Time for momma to suck that juicey, meaty dick and drink your cream." said Peg eagerly.

Peg shoved the whole head of Max's length in her hot, wet and warm mouth and she sucked on it as hard as she could. Max moaned very loud as his dick was now being sucked off and he felt his lower body get very warm as he felt his first load of cum build it's way out and he came in her mouth, shooting long and thick jets of his male seed into her hot mouth. Peg swallowed and gulped every drop of Max's hot seed as his flow lasted a long time, after about two minutes of cumming, his flow died down and Peg took her mouth off of Max's still hard shaft.

"That felt good, Mrs. P." said Max.

"I'm not done playing with you yet, my little smoochie poo." said Peg playfully.

Peg planted a soft kiss to Max's lips and quickly pulled away and crawled on top of Max and inserted his large cock in her tight and hot ass. They let out a low moan of pleasure as they were connected to each other. Peg placed her hands on Max's shoulders and began to ride him slowly up and down, both moaning in pleasure. Peg's huge breasts started t bounce up and down in front of Max and he watched them bounce and watched her excited and horny face.

"Your butt feels so tight." moaned Max out loud.

"You like my sexy ass? Than relax and enjoy yourself while I give you a hot orgasm." moaned Peg lustfully.

Peg planted more kisses to Max, kissed him on the cheeks, the forehead and on his lips which made him blush even deeper. Max had never had sex before but his first time with Pete's sultry wife was feeling quite good and warm for his body. Peg was moaning open mouthed as she just kept riding and thrusting on his massive dick.

"I love you, Max." moaned Peg in a husky tone. "I love you, my smoochie poo."

"I love you too, Mrs. P" moaned Max lustfully.

Max was moaning as he was getting such a sexually hot treatment from Peg, he felt like she was in control of his body. Peg just couldn't stop, she's wanted to do this for so long, she wasn't going to pass up this one chance of the oppertunity of taking Max's virginity. Peg had an excited yet lustful look on her face with a lustful grin, they felt body heat starting to come it's way to their bodies and the tingling tension was starting to put them under great pleasure but it would take a while for it to get intense.

"Mrs. P, why do you wanna do this with me for so long?" asked Max with a gasp of pleasure.

"The way my husband is towards your dad and you and even though I made sure he payed you back for it all, the way you look and your cute face, those adorable eyes you have. All of that is what made me love you so much, I want you so bad." moaned Peg with a loud gasp.

Peg started to increase her speed faster and thrusted her ass faster on Max's shaft, making Max moan in pleasured tone a little louder as her butt tightened harder on his massive length. Peg's huge breasts started to bounce faster. Max felt like he would get over-heated but it wasn't that kind of heat, he loved what Peg was doing to him and hoped it would never end. Peg was enjoying her fun with Max's body and moaned in a sultry voice. They felt the tingling sensation grow stronger and their bodies get hotter.

"Oh Mrs. P. This feels so good and warm." moaned Max with a low grunt.

"This will warm you up a little." gasped Peg with a sultry voice.

Peg planted another passionate kiss to Max's lips and kissed him deeply, slipping in her tongue as she kissed him with tongue. Max moaned into the kiss and noticed Peg had a rather large tongue. Both of them moaned into the kisses as they continued to passionately and deeply kiss each other.

"Mrs. P." moaned Max.

"Maxxie." moaned Peg.

Peg kissed Max deeper and slipped in more of her rather long and huge tongue in his mouth deeper, moaning into the kisses as she increased her speed faster than before and thrusted his massive shaft harder which made her butt squeeze tighter on Max's large dick, her huge breasts started bouncing up and down much faster. This increased the levels of body heat inside their bodies and the tingling tension got stronger, putting them both under more pleasure. Peg kissed Max so hard and deep that she pulled her lips away from his and their tongues slipped back into their mouths, they went back to stairing at each other.

"You like my candy kisses, big boy. I make you so hot and horny when you have me riding your big and sexy dick." moaned Peg huskily with a loud grunt.

"Oh Mrs. P, your ass is getting tighter. I'm feeling so hot inside." grunted Max loudly.

Peg moaned with her mouth opened and her face was very aroused and horny with a pleasured smile, that made Max feel hornier and hotter inside. All Max and Peg could do was moan, gasp, grunt and groan with pleasured tones in their voices. All they wanted to do was keep on having hot and passionate sex with each other which made them feel hotter and the tingling tension kept getting stronger inside, it made them ache for a release. Max's balls were aching for a release.

"Oh god, more Mrs. P." moaned Max passionately.

"Oh Maxxie, you like my hot body, you want to fuck my ass and my tight pussy? I love it when I take control of your body when I have hot, passionate sex with your big willy. Ahhhh." grunted Peg loudly like a whore.

Her dirty talk increased the arousal and heat inside Max's body and he got very horny inside. Peg increased her speed much faster and her thrusts got much harder, her ass muscles and the inner walls of her butt squeezed and tightened on Max's large cock harder and tighter, her massive breasts bounced and jiggled much faster, going up and down in front of his lustfully horny face. This was increasing the levels of body heat and tingling sensations which made the pleasure inside their bodies much stronger.

"Oh Mrs. P. I'm gonna cum, your ass is so tight." gasped Max loudly.

"Give it to me, shoot your hot cum in my tight ass, slap my ass." moaned Peg loudly.

As soon as Max slapped Peg's ass hard twice, he felt his body heat up with massive tension and Peg's ass squeezed his dick very tight and hard as she ridden his massive cock at full speed and thrusted very hard. Suddenly Peg felt her vagina cum hard and shoot projectile cum all over Max's chest and belly and Max suddenly moaned louder as he came hard up Peg's tight ass. Max shot his large and ropey loads of cum all over inside her tight ass and his hips bucked up and down with every shot of cum that shot out of his dick. Peg was shooting long and large, projectile ropes of cum and they kept cumming hard. They moaned very loud in pleasure.

"My dick is on fire." moaned Max out loud.

"Yes Maxxie, oh god yes." moaned Peg lustfully.

Soon their orgasms died down and Max was still hard as a steel. They were both sweating from the intense anal sex they just had and panted a little hard. Peg pulled her butt off of Max's massive dick and she positioned her body just right and inserted Max's whole cock deeply in her vaginal hole, all the way in. Peg's vagina was much hotter and tighter than her ass and they moaned with a joyful giggle. Max had an innocent yet pleasured look on his face while Peg's face and eyes looked seductively horny with a smile.

"I hope you like getting ridden by my pink and sexy, pussy? This is where the real fun begins." said Peg with a soft moan. "Let's take it nice and slow."

Peg started to ride Max's massive shaft slowly yet eagerly and moaned in a husky voice, her warm depths were surrounding Max's dick and started to squeeze his cock. Max watched Peg's massive breasts bounce up and down in front of his excited face. Max's cock felt warm, hot and wet inside her tight vaginal hole. They moaned passionately together, looking each other in the face with pleasured smiles and horny expressions.

"Mrs. P. Your pussy feels so hot and warm, it's like a hot sauna around my dick." moaned Max.

"You'll be screaming for more soon, my big, sexy, horny pervert." moaned Peg keeping her moans in a sultry and husky tone. "I'm your whore, I'm your perverted nympho, I'm your horny MILF and since we're having sex. This makes me a pedophile."

Max felt the hot heat inside his body rising up as Peg's hot vagina surrounded his dick with wet heat. Peg knew vaginal intercourse was the best sex ever, especially when it's with a young male. Max and Peg felt like they could do this for hours, without stopping. Her dirty talk was only making the arousal in Max stronger.

"Your pussy feels like it's burning my dick a little, as if it wants to melt it like ice cream." moaned Max lustfully.

"Kiss your horny MILF again, you horny boy." moaned Peg lustfully with a breath.

Yet again Peg planted her soft, pink lips to Max's lips and kissed him passionately deep, slipping her huge tongue inside his mouth and licked every area of his mouth as she wrapped her arms around Max's body, hugging and holding his body closely to her body. Peg was moaning passionately with seductive excitement into the kiss.

"Oh Mrs. P." moaned Max.

"Oh Maxxie." moaned Peg.

They kissed each other passionately and eagerly with lots of tongue until they needed to breathe and they broke the kiss to breathe. Peg increased her speed a little faster and thrusted harder, making her vaginal walls squeeze Max's big length tighter and the body heat got hotter with tingling tension getting stronger than before. Peg kept her moans sounding sultry and husky which made the horny arousal in Max stronger and rise higher. Max's eyes were not just on Peg's lustful face but on her huge breasts that seemed to be bouncing faster in front of him, he moaned louder with pleasure in his voice.

"You really know how to pleasure a guy." gasped Max with a loud breath.

"That's why I chose you, my big and sexy hunk." grunted Peg with a loud moan.

Since Peg had her arms around Max's body, she held him closer to her and a little tighter. Max's face was much closer to her massive sized breasts. They were having so much fun, having intense sex with one another, it was as if they were high with pleasure. Their faces were getting more and more crazy with pleasure. Peg's face was looking crazy with horniness with an open mouthed smile and a crazed expression of lust in her eyes while Max's face was more of an innocent pleasured expression, his eyes were half closed and his face was starting to blush it's deepest shade of red. Peg's face was blushing it's deepest shade of pink or red.

"Oh god, your making me feel so good and hot." grunted Max loudly.

"I'm gonna make your dick explode, your sexy, big dick will blow up in my tight vagina. Oh god Maxxie, it feels like your cock is gonna pop inside my pussy." gasped Peg loudly with a breathy moan.

Everything was only going to get better for them. The body heat was heating up inside their bodies like hot boiling water in a hot spring, sweat was building up everywhere as their orgasms builded up closer. Their bodies were building up to a very powerful orgasm and it was putting them under a lot of pleasure and pressure, it only made them moan for more.

"Oh my god, Mrs. P. Your really good at this." moaned Max passionately.

"So are you, oh my god Maxxie." moaned Peg passionately with a breath.

Peg was feeling the urge to pick up the pace, she increased her pace much faster and thrusted harder, making her vaginal walls squeeze very tight and hard on Max's shaft. Her huge breasts started to bounce very fast, going up and down in front of Max. The body heat was very hot like heated metal and the tingling tension added a lot of pressure inside their bodies, making them ach and beg for a good release. They were moaning so loud that they bodies and minds were beyond the limit of pleasure high. Peg's moans were like breathy gasps and it made Max very hot and horny from the pleasure that drove him nuts.

"Oh Maxxie, this is really turning me on." gasped Peg breathlessly.

"Mrs. P, oh my god, your so hot, so tight inside." moaned Max with a loud grunt.

Now Peg wanted to give it all she's got as she increased her pace to full speed and thrusted at her hardest, making her vaginal walls squeeze very tight and hard on Max's swelling shaft, his massive dick was swelling three inches longer and two inches wider which made Peg's vaginal walls even tighter on Max's massive cock. The body heat was very hot and the tingling tension was at it's strongest, making them moan loudly with pleasured tones in their voices. Peg's massive breasts were now bouncing up and down wildly as she bounced up and down rapidly on Max's humongous sized shaft.

"Oh god Maxxie. I love you, I love you." moaned Peg loudly with excitement.

"Oh damn, I'm gonna explode." moaned Max at his loudest.

As Peg's vaginal walls started to contract around Max's dick, she came hard all over his dick and balls which sent Max over the edge as he came but he came much harder than her. Max shot long and thick jet after jet of his cum deeply inside Peg's very hot and tight vagina and they both moaned and screamed from the powerful force of their orgasms, taking control of their minds and bodies.

"Oh god, I love you Maxxie." screamed Peg huskily.

"I love you too." shouted Max pleasurably. "Oh Mom."

Their orgasms kept on coming out of their bodies like a fire hose and they were having a lot of fun with the intense session of making love to one another. They both came for a good long time until their orgasms started to reach it's limit and died down. Peg hugged Max in her arms very close to her body, his face resting on her massive breasts, both panting.

"That was incredible." panted Max.

"So are you." panted Peg.

Peg leaned her head to whisper something in Max's ear.

"You can call me mom if you want, Maxxie." whispered Peg lustfully.

"That's good." said Max.

Both of them snuggled, hugged and kissed each other for a long time and they were never going to forget the wonderful time they spent together that day. That was their little secret and no one had a clue about their special relationship.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Summer was still hot but that didn't stop people from going to the places they go to during the summer. The beach, the pool and indoor pools for anyone who can't take the hot weather from the son. Max, PJ, Pistol, Goofy and Petey, PJ's dad were at the beach. They were at a private beach from the looks of it because they were the only ones there.

"Heads up." said Pistol.

Pistol threw a handful of wet sand in the air and it landed on PJ's back, she was giggling as PJ noticed what happened, since his little sister was so young, he learned to develop a sense of humor with Pistol.

"Oh Pistol, your such a little rascal." giggled PJ.

Max was wearing a white T-shirt and cut-off shorts that used to be pants and sandels. His mind seemed to have been obsessed with the one woman that made him a man the day she took his virginity, Peg Pete. Pistol and PJ noticed Max spacing out.

"Max, you okay?" asked PJ curiously.

"Where's your head today?" asked Pistol.

Max suddenly snapped back into reality and looked at his friends with an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry, my mind was somewhere else. Those hot dogs we had on our way here made me have to go to the bathroom really bad when we arrived and I had to use that out house over there." lied Max. "That meat can really do a number on ya."

"I know, same thing happened to me when I had too much pizza at school one time and I ended up going to the bathroom for a long time." said PJ as he sympathized with Max.

"Hey look, there's a big boat out at sea." called Goofy.

Everyone turned to look at the huge ship out at sea, it was miles away from the shore but they could see it. Everyone walked a little closer to the water and stopped to get a better look but Max was the only one who didn't get closer. Suddenly, someone wrapped their arms around Max in a big hug from behind and he looked to see it was Peg, she was smiling at Max. Peg seemed to be wearing make-up, her wrinkles were invisible and she was wearing sexy looking red lipstick.

"Hello Maxxie." said Peg with a smile as she kissed Max's cheek.

"I thought Mr. P said you weren't gonna be here yet." said Max.

"He must of forgot to tell you guys I was gonna here sooner." said Peg as she hugged Max and let him turn around to face her literally face to face.

Both of them were stairing at each other as everyone who looked at the big ship didn't notice what was going on behind them nor did they hear anything.

"Has Mr. P or anyone found out about what we did before at your house?" whispered Max.

"They have no clue." said Peg with a giggle.

Both of them were blushing deep red as they knew that no one had a clue about the relationship they share between each other. Peg smiles and whispers something to Max's ear.

"I'm not wearing panties or a bra." whispered Peg playfully.

Suddenly Max's large hard-on poked in his pants immediately and Peg noticed with an excited, lustful smile and a lustfully seductive look in her eyes.

"Wanna come with me and get it on?" asked Peg lustfully.

"Oh yes I do." said Max with an excited grin.

Peg wrapped her arms around Max's body and planted a big kiss to his lips, kissing him passionately and pulling their lips away and she shoved Max's face in between her huge breasts while she hugged him.

"Oh Maxxie, your coming with me." said Peg eagerly with a playful tone in her voice.

Peg pulled Max into her arms and lead him away from everyone else as the two ran off to find a quite, private place to go have sex. Pistol turned around to see rustling from a tall grass area that lead down a path, she briefly saw Max and Peg running off from only seeing their feet pass by the grass.

"Where's Max going?" asked Pistol.

Everyone turned around and Max was gone, they wondered where he went, unaware of Peg and Max finding somewhere private to make love.

"Where's Max?" asked Goofy.

"I wonder where Max and mommy were going?" asked Pistol curiously.

"Maybe they're going to grab a bite somewhere." said PJ.

"Where are they going, I wonder?" said Petey looking confused.

Somewhere at a private place where no one was around was where Max and Peg were at. Both of them were fully naked and Peg was on her knees as she took Max's huge, hard cock in her hands, she had a seductive smile on her face.

"Someone's stiffy needs a good sucky sucky." said Peg lustfully.

Peg slowly stuffed Max's huge cock all the way in her hot and soft mouth, she began to suck on his cock eagerly and Max moaned in pleasure from the wet warmth of Peg's mouth.

"Your mouth feels so warm." moaned Max lightly.

Max was loving his first blow job, it felt better than the tit job Peg gave him before. Peg was eager to have sex with Max for a while since she ridden him at her house and she wanted to keep doing him, warm heat was building in Max's lower body and the tingling tension was slowly rising.

"Mom, this feels good, please lick it." moaned Max softly.

Peg obeyed Max and give the underside of Max's dick a long lick with her huge, warm and wet tongue which made his shaft twitch as a reaction and his legs shivered with pleasure. Peg was licking the underside of Max's dick the whole time to tease Max and to make the pleasure in his dick and balls better.

"Oh Mom. This blow job feels good, suck me more." gasped Max with a breath.

Peg felt the urge to increase the sexual sensations in Max's lower body and she sucked him off a little harder and licked the underside a little faster. This was making Max moan louder and his hips, feet, toes and legs were twitching with pleasure as a reaction the the increased power of the sensations.

"It's getting warmer, my balls are getting hotter. Don't stop." grunted Max out loud.

Everything in Max's lower body was increasing every sexual sensations in his lower body as Peg kept sucking and licking his massive length like she was hungry for gallons of Max's seed she wanted to swallow down her throat.

"Oh god Mom, this feels hot. This is a hot blow job." gasped Max loudly.

Peg started to suck off Max's dick much harder and licked the underside much faster, increasing the levels of heat and tension in Max's cock and balls, making him moan louder and louder. The body heat was rising like hot water heating up and the tingling tension was getting stronger as if someone tickling the inside of Max's reproductive organs. Max was moaning with gasps in his voice.

"I'm almost there." moaned Max passionately.

Peg now started to suck on Max's shaft as hard as she could and licked the underside as fast as she could, making the pleasure levels in Max's lower body get very hot, strong and high. Max's lower body was burning for a release as Peg was eagerly sucking him off, she shoved his whole cock all the way inside her mouth.

"Oh I'm gonna cum." gasped Max.

Max felt his cock and balls contract and he shot his load of cum into Peg's hungry mouth, he came hard and shot jet after jet of his hot seed. Peg swallowed every drop of Max's hot sperm down her throat. Max was enjoying himself to cumming hard in Peg's mouth.

"Oh god, what a hot mouth." gasped Max again.

Eventually Max's flow of cum came to an end after cumming hard in Peg's mouth for a long time. Peg pulled her mouth off of Max's still hard length and she got up on her feet, standing up in front of Max. Peg wrapped her arms around Max's body in a hug and held him closely to her body.

"That blow job made me feel good." said Max with a light pant.

"Now it's time for the main event with your big dick in my vagina, I must ride your cock now." said Peg in a horny voice. "Kiss me, you horny pervert. Kiss your big momma."

Peg planted her soft lips to Max's lips in a kiss and she moaned into the kiss, kissing him passionately as she pressed her body against Max's body. Peg's body pressed against Max's body and both of them fell on the ground, the soft sand cushioned their fall. Max was laying on his back and Peg was on top of him, she inserted Max's huge dick inside her vaginal hole, all the way in and they moaned as a reaction to being inside each other. Peg pulled her mouth off of Max's lips so they could breathe as Peg started to hump Max's shaft up and down and they moaned more.

"I think I'm addicted to having sex with you, Maxxie." moaned Peg softly.

"I think I'm the same way with you." moaned Max lightly.

Max watched Peg's horny expression on her face and her huge breasts bouncing up and down in front of him, that increased the sexual excitement in Max's body. Peg wrapped her arms around Max's body and held him closely to her body, pinning his arms to his sides. The body heat was slowly rising up as the tingling tension was doing the same thing, both of them moaned and gasped in pleasured tone.

"It's great to have sex with you again." moaned Max a little louder.

"I love that huge stiffy of yours, that's why I paid that hot dog vendor to put something in your hot dogs to increase the sexual desire inside your body, now your gonna cum longer and harder than you ever had when getting ridden by me." moaned Peg in a sultry tone of voice. "I'm gonna keep pounding your willy until your cock and balls burst."

Peg started to increase her pace faster and thrusted hard on Max's huge cock, making her tight and hot walls squeeze tighter and hard on his massive dick. Peg's huge breasts started to bounce up and down but faster, increasing the levels of body heat and the levels of tingling tension inside their bodies as they moaned passionately.

"Oh Maxxie, I can't stop having sex with you. I'm addicted and I don't wanna kick this addiction, I love your body and your huge meaty dick." gasped Peg with excitement in her voice.

"I'm the same way. It feels so good when you jump my non-bones up and down like this." gasped Max as he felt hornier the longer they kept screwing each other.

Peg thought this was so hot, cheating on her husband with Max Goof, it made her feel so horny and naughty. Max was moaning with Peg, he was feeling the aphrodisiac that Peg put in his hot dogs start to kick in as the pleasure levels in his body were getting hotter and stronger than usual. Peg kept her moans in a husky and sultry tone of voice to increase the horny pleasure in Max and to keep him in a horny state, like she did before. Max's moans of pleasure were like a little five-year-old being ridden by an older female for the first time.

"Mom's gonna kiss you with tongue, pucker up, lover boy." moaned Peg huskily but louder.

She planted her lips to Max's lips in a passionate kiss and kissed him deeply, slipping in her huge tongue inside Max's mouth. Peg's tongue was wrestling with Max's tongue as they moaned passionately into the deep, passionate, wet, tongue-kisses.

"Mom." moaned Max.

"Maxxie." moaned Peg.

Peg continued to kiss Max passionately deep with her huge and long tongue wrestled and licked every nook and cranny of Max's mouth and tongue. Peg suddenly increased her pace a little faster and thrusted Max's massive shaft harder, making her vaginal walls squeeze and tighten on his dick a little tighter. Peg's huge breasts were bouncing and jiggling faster as the body heat was rising higher and the tingling tension got more intense, they pulled their lips away and slipped their tongues back in their mouths, moaning with their mouths opened again.

"Oh god Mom. Your getting better, you were right about what ever you put in my hot dogs, it's getting stronger and hotter than it ever has before." grunted Max passionately.

"Oh Maxxie, I can't wait for your sex pistol to go off in my vagina, your dick and balls is like a loaded gun, if you get too excited, your gonna go off in my pussy." moaned Peg with a passionate grunt. "Your pocket rocket is gonna be ready for launch and than, blast off."

Peg's dirty talking made Max feel much hornier than ever, it was like music to his ears and it increased every sexual sensation in his body and it did the same thing for Peg as she watched the intense horny expression on Max's face. Peg let out a sexy purr that sounded like a sexy growl and that drove Max nuts with pleasured lust in his mind and body.

"Oh god, I love the way you torture me like this. Please, tease and torture me more, Mom." grunted Max with a loud gasp.

"My dirty talk makes you excited, it makes you so horny inside, you naughty, horny little pervert. My body turns you on so much, your sex guns are gonna get ready to shoot it's full load in my hot, tight pussy." gasped Peg in a husky tone of voice again. "My pussy makes you horny, you love how tight and hot my pussy is when your wee willy, tally whacker is in my vagina."

Yet again, her dirty talk was making Max very horny inside, it was like torture to him but he didn't seem to mind being teased and tortured by such a sultry female. Max watched Peg's huge breasts bounce much faster, going up and down in front of his horny face as Peg increased her speed faster and thrusted much harder on Max's massive length, making her vaginal walls squeeze and tighten on Max's shaft much tighter, everything increased the heating levels of their body heat and the strength of the sexual tension inside their bodies. Both were moan louder than ever for more.

"Oh my cock and balls are on fire." grunted Max loudly.

"I'm gonna make your balls bust with excitement. Oh fuck, oh god I love you." grunted Peg passionately.

Peg felt the pleasure in both of them start to take control of their minds and bodies and she increased her pace to full speed and thrusted as hard as she could, making her vaginal walls squeeze at it's tightest on Max's now swelling dick, her huge and bouncy breasts bounced at full speed, going rapidly up and down in front of Max's face. Their bodies were on fire with intense tingling tension. Max shut his eyes tight as he felt himself about to cum along with Peg. Peg let out a breathy gasp of pleasure with her mouth fully opened.

"I feel your sex rocket about to go off." moaned Peg loudly. "Polly want a pecker."

"Oh I'm gonna cum, Mom." gasped Max loudly.

"Call me PJ's mom." moaned Peg in her huskiest voice with her most seductive look on her face and in her eyes ever.

Peg's vaginal walls grasped very tight on Max's cock and she came harder than ever, both of them moaning very loud as Peg's orgasm tickled the skin of Max's swelling cock and contracting balls. Max moaned very loud enough to scream as he finally came as violently and roughly hard into Peg's over tight pussy.

"PJ'S MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM." screamed Max.

Both of them continued to cum much harder as their release finally started, her vaginal walls were squeezing much tighter than before and her huge breasts were bouncing and jiggling wildly up and down. The body heat was sky-rocketing and the tingling tension was very intense, their bodies were sweating from the intense sensations of making passionate love to one another. Both of them were moaning and screaming very loud as they kept on cumming without stopping.

"Oh Maxxie, just like that, oh god, right there." screamed Peg loudly.

"Oh god, I'm on fire." shouted Max.

They came for so long that it eventually made them have a second orgasm, it was much more rougher and violent than the first, cumming harder all over their lower bodies. Peg was thrusting harder and harder as she kept riding Max's swelling shaft faster and faster. Peg's massive breasts were bouncing very fast in front of Max, going much faster up and down, her pussy's inner walls squeezed and tightened much tighter and harder than before as it drove Max crazy with pleasure, even Peg was loving every second of it.

"Yes, ohhh god yes. Tease me, torture me, fuck me, PJ's mom." moaned Max very loud.

"Oh my god, I love you, Maxxie." moaned Peg passionately with lust, very loud.

They couldn't stop cumming as they came wave after thick wave of cum all over their lower bodies and some of it staining the sand on the ground. Peg ridden and thrusted Max's cock faster and harder than she could go, her vaginal walls squeezed and tightened at it's tightest and hardest on Max's swollen shaft as possible which made Max feel a little pain but not enough for it to really hurt. Peg's massive, bouncy breasts bounced rapidly up and down at the speed of light. All body heat was at it's highest and the tingling tension was at it's strongest. Max's dick had swelled up to three inches longer and three in a half inches wider, even his balls were swelling bigger.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh." shouted Max at the top of his lungs.

"You make me so horny, my horny PERVERT." screamed Peg very loud as she let out a high-pitched squeal. "WEEEEEEEEEEEE."

They came hard for so long, eventually their orgasmic flows came to a final end. Both of them were panting hard and they took five minutes to catch their breath. Max's opened his eyes and both Max and Peg enjoyed the afterglow as they looked into each other's eyes. Peg's arms were still wrapped around Max's body as she held him closely to hers and Max's shaft was still hard.

"Oh Mom, that was the best feeling we ever had. What ever you put in my hot dogs, really did the trick." said Max.

"I'm still horny, I have to ride your dick more." said Peg lustfully.

Peg planted a huge and wet kiss to Max's lips again and she started to make love to Max again, for a few long hours. Peg had ridden Max's massive length for a long time until both of them were completely satisfied. This was a day they'll never forget as they continued to have sex behind everyone's back and not one person had a clue of their sexual relationship. Peg was and as always sexually dominant over Max when they made sweet love.


End file.
